The owner of the yellow Porsche
by Camilla10
Summary: Who was the owner of the yellow Porsche that Alice stole to get to Volterra? Why was he also going to Seattle? And did he notice among his fellow travelers three young Americans who looked exhausted?


The owner of the yellow Porsche, by Camilla10

Summary

Who was the owner of the yellow Porsche that Alice stole to get to Volterra? Why was he also going to Seattle the next day? And did he notice among his fellow travelers three young Americans who looked exhausted?

Notes

Many thanks to Jshay for the editing.

Well, since I have my cars stolen more than once, I was a little pissed off that nobody wondered who was the unfortunate owner of the Porsche.

I have had this story on the shelf for some time but, after the filming of New Moon in Italy, (yes, I was in Montepulciano, yes I saw him doing the famous striptease! And I saw the Porsche too!) I thought I had to post it. Pity that in the film the scene of the return flight was not included.

Stefano Conti

Oh fuck, my car… gone! It was parked here, with the green Panda on its right, and now there is just an empty space. I look right and left, but I am positive it was right here, three hours ago. Surely it is already on its way to the Balkans now, new fake plates, new color… Gone. And I have not even finished paying for it, my beautiful yellow Porsche!

I need to call the office.

"Hallo, Lil, it's me, my car has been stolen. Yeah, I left it in the unguarded parking lot. It was stupid, I know, but I was supposed to just drop off Mr. Pearson and come back, only, he wanted to speak some more about the deal…and then his flight to Rome was late, and I had to stay with him, dammit. I wonder if he made it on time for his connection to Seattle….

Yes, I know I have to go to the police station and report the theft, but you'll have to deal with the insurance paperwork afterward. Fat lot of good that will do, they never give you what you need to buy another one, the bastards…Give me half an hour and then come here to get me. I'll be in front of the arrivals…OK, see ya."

I am in front of the arrivals, fuming. Where is the blasted woman? I have a lot of things to do before I too leave for Seattle tomorrow. I almost cannot believe that I am sealing this deal. My company, ConTech, produces micro processors, crucial for advanced PC-based industrial process control. A big American company in the aero-space engineering field wants my products and now I am going to sign a fat, very fat, contract with them. Only a few years ago I was an electronics engineer working at ST near Milan, but I got an inheritance and decided to try my luck. So I came back to Florence and started my own business. Who could have imagined then that I would fly so high? And I am not even forty yet!

Shit, Lil is nowhere in sight. I have plans fortonight. Michelle smiled very seductively when she invited me to dinner at the country home she is staying in. I am sure that she wants me.

But, without a car, how do I get there? I can take a taxi, sure, but then I'll probably need to stay the night…and I don't like doing that. It gives girls ideas. I could borrow Liliana's car… no. I know I am a son of a bitch, but I still do bed her occasionally, and too much is too much. No, I'll cancel my date. Pity.

Oh, finally Lil is here and she will blame her lateness on traffic, I'm sure.

No business class on the short flight to Rome, but now I'll have it for the next legs of the journey. Courtesy of my new American clients. Good, I might even sleep. My eyes wander around the spaced seats of the business class. The flight isn't full, at least not here. Three youngsters come in. Americans. They look exhausted. One is a tall boy with bronze hair. His eyes are pitch black, with dark circles that look like bruises. He is pale and seems very tired. Good looking, though. He has his arm around a girl, who looks like a drowned kitten, dead on her feet. With them there is also a tiny young woman with short black hair and a pretty, piquant face. She, like the boy, is pale and has dark circles under her eyes. Well, by the look of them, their Italian stay must not have been very restful.

The petite girl sits behind the other two. She is using her cell phone. The boy and his girl friend – I suppose she is that – sit in the next row from me, on my right. After takeoff they recline their seats and he gathers the girl in his arms. I don't see her face but I see his, turned toward her. He kisses her unruly tresses. I continue staring, I know it is rude, but I have nothing better to do, so I go on looking. He continues kissing her. Light kisses, never on her lips, but on her brow, her eyes. He touches her face, and she touches his. They seem to be very much in love, but he is treating her as if she is fragile, like she has been ill and has barely recovered. There is so much tenderness… it's almost embarrassing for me to watch.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a memory comes to me; Lil and me, both still living and working in Northern Italy. I had decided to take the jump, go back to Florence and create my own company. I was saying goodbye to her. But, she told me she would come with me and put her administrative capabilities at my service. I remember that I kissed her then, not with the usual lust, but with tenderness and awe. She was going to leave her secure job, her family, her house, her hometown, just for me.

Hell, but the first years were a nightmare. Work, work, work. No life at all. I had no space for romance. When I needed my release she was there. She had become a commodity. I knew she loved me, but I no longer had time for that.

Food comes, but the three Americans do not take anything. And the hot meal is not bad at all, I must say. The girlfriend drinks one coke after another, though. Bah, a lot of caffeine on an empty stomach, not very healthy.

I don't want to see the film; I don't want to think of my meeting tomorrow, so I try to sleep. I wake up confused and again look at the young American couple on my right. They have shifted position but are not sleeping; they just look at each other like they are in a trance. She turns her head a little and I can see her smile. I realize that she too is beautiful. But the smile does not reach her eyes. She is sad. What the hell happened to them?

Another sudden memory comes; the banks circling like sharks around ConTech, and Lil mortgaging the house she owned up North to bail me out. I had rationalized that she was defending her job too, and eventually I did repay her, of course. In the meanwhile, I was in other relationships. I was becoming a successful entrepreneur and I was successful socially as well. Lil went on with her work.

Honestly, I must admit that she is an invaluable asset for ConTech. She navigates all the bureaucratic stumbling blocks our dear government throws at us businessmen, she resists tax harassment, making us pay only what really needs to be paid. And, if and when I still want her, she never says no. But, she seldom smiles anymore, I realize, and her smile is what had captivated me once.

I remember her lips and I feel like a bullet is hitting me. I feel a sudden ache, a deep one. God, what I would do to see that smile again. And I cannot deny that it is all my fault. What a son of a bitch I am, what an asshole!

We are landing in Atlanta to change planes. I have to pass immigration here; the next will be a domestic flight.

I see my fellow passengers again at the departure gate. So they are going to Seattle too. He is practically carrying his girlfriend, his arm around her waist. The small brunette istalking on the phone, then she comes near them, tells them something, and then with her hand she traces gently the other girl's check. A sister, a loving friend?

On the new plane I am sitting far from them and I can no longersee them.

We have arrived. At last, we are in Seattle. I only have my carryon, so I can proceed to the exit. Oh, here are the youngsters who travelled with me. They are being met by three people, as pale and good looking as they are. Family, probably. A man and a woman, the man blond, with a face that is almost too perfect, the woman with light chestnut hair and a sweet smile. I wonder about the relationship, they seem too young to be their parents. Now, the woman is embracing the boy and the girl. Tight. I don't know why, but it seems to me that they are being greeted as if they are coming back from some terrible ordeal. The petite brunette is clasping the hands of the third guy, a very tall and blonde young man. They aren't kissing or embracing, but there is no doubt about this relationship. Strange, a feeling of happiness and love washes over me. It is like they are projecting it. I am glued to the floor looking at them, the deal far from my mind.

I think of Lil. Hell, what a bastard I have been with her! But it will change. I don't know what I'll do exactly, but I will change. Something has happened to me during this flight, I feel, I feel….

I have reactivated my three band cell phone and it rings once. A text message. "Porsche found by police in Volterra. Lil."

Volterra? Why Volterra? Did somebody want a joy ride to the Festival there? But, then why leave the car?

Never mind. I need to speak with Liliana. What time is it in Italy now?

Endnote

So, I am stipulating here that when you are exposed to the sight of true love it will affect you, somehow. However, my niece thinks that when, contract signed, Stefano goes back to Italy and Lil, he discovers that she has found a new and gorgeous boy friend. Good bye, Stefano, you jerk. I am her aunt and older, so I have more tolerance. Therefore I leave it open. You can choose your own happy end, according to what a happy end is for you. Please review and tell me.


End file.
